Are You Sure This Doesn't Bother You?
by mutant b100d
Summary: There's a horrible storm and the power has gone out! Now Sakura is stuck at Kakashi's until the rain stops. She thinks it's going to be really boring until Kakashi thinks of a game for them to play . . .


Does This Bother You?

"Sakura, do you want to play a game?" Kakashi suggests to the small, pink-haired girl at his side.

"A game? What kind of game?" Sakura asks.

"Any kind of game. We don't have much else to do."

Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno are practically trapped in Kakashi's apartment during a horrible thunderstorm that restricts Sakura from going home yet. A few minutes ago, the power went out and the two ninjas were forced to sit in the dark.

Kakashi lit some candles, but that was all he could do. Now he's trying to amuse himself with his easily embarrassed teammate.

The two are leaning against Kakashi's kitchen counter because that is the coolest room in the apartment in the middle of the summer.

"Well, okay sensei. What should we play?"

"I've got something in mind . . ." Kakashi smiles slyly.

"Okay. What?"

"Let's play the 'does this bother you' game."

Sakura cocks her head to the side. "I've never heard of that game before. Teach me how to play."

Kakashi nods. "Alright. I'll go first. SO basically, one person does five things to the other and asks if it bothers them. If none of the five things bother you, then you pass."

"Oh. Sounds simple enough. Okay!"

Kakashi slides closer to Sakura so that their bodies are touching. Sakura's heart starts to beat a little faster.

"Does this bother you?" Kakashi asks.

Sakura shakes her head. "Nope!"

Kakashi smiles and slips his hand into Sakura's and entwines his fingers in hers. "Does this bother you?"

"Nope!" Sakura replies, a little proud of herself (especially considering the feelings Sakura had been harboring towards her former sensei for the past year or so).

Kakashi takes it a little further. He positions himself so that he's standing in front of Sakura and starts to slowly unzip her shirt, still holding her hand.

"Does this bother you?" His voice is softer now.

Sakura gulps before giving him the same answer as the other times. "N-nope!"

Kakashi's smile widens. He moves closer to Sakura until their chests are touching. "Does this bother you?"

Sakura only shakes her head this time.

Kakashi holds up his free hand and strokes Sakura's cheek.

"Does this bother you?"

Another shake of the head.

Kakashi leans his face close to the pink-haired-kunoichi's. His hand drops to her chest. His nose grazes her cheek and his masked lips whisper in her ear, "Does this bother you?"

"No . . ." Sakura murmurs.

Kakashi smiles and pulls away. He releases her hand and says, "Congratulations. You passed."

Sakura smiles back at him and announces, "Now it's my turn."

Kakashi's smiles falters. "Y-your turn?"

Sakura nods. "Of course!"

"Well, alright. But be gentle with me. I'm an old man who deserves to be treated with kindness." Kakashi jokes.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Whatever sensei. Five things right?"

"Right."

Sakura steps closer to the silver-haired man standing in front of her, attempting to make her movements look seductive. She doesn't think it worked, but little does she know, Kakashi was finding her _very_ sexy.

Sakura takes both of Kakashi's hands in hers and asks, "Does this bother you sensei?"

Kakashi chuckles. "Not at all pinky."

Sakura rolls her eyes at him again and continues her game. She untangles one of her hands and unzips Kakashi's vest just as slowly as he had done to her shirt, which still hangs open by her sides.

"Does this bother you?"

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to bother me Sakura-chan. Remember, I'm experienced." He winks at her.

That snarky comment earned Kakashi a slap in the face. Nevertheless, Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and gently pulls him down closer to her.

"Does this bother you?"

"Ahh . . . no . . ."

Sakura almost scowls when she realizes how far she might have to go to actually make her sensei uncomfortable. Then an idea pops into her head.

Sakura shifts one hand from its spot behind Kakashi's neck and glides it along his face until she reaches the top of his mask. She smirks and starts dragging it down. Sakura feels Kakashi tense up like he's going to stop her, but he doesn't. When the mask uncovers the face of the copy-ninja, Sakura is speechless for a few moments being remembering to ask, "D-does this . . . bother you . . . ?"

Kakashi chuckles again. "No, but it seems to bother you."

He is incredibly handsome, but Sakura shakes it off and says, "N-no. I'm fine. One more thing, right?"

"Correct."

Sakura takes a deep breath. Her eyes dart about his face, searching for something, anything! She doesn't know what to do for her last try. And then something occurs to her. Now that she's got that pesky mask out of the way . . . Sakura presses her mouth to Kakashi's. HARD. It lasts for a few seconds before Sakura pulls away and whispers, "Does this bother you?"

"It most certainly does not." Kakashi says with a smile. "I'm sorry my little cherry blossom, but I pass as well. And now, it is my turn again."

Sakura's face falls a bit but she picks it back up and pulls away from her silver-haired mentor.

"Oh no no no Sakura. Get back here!" Kakashi grabs his blushing ex-student by her hips and pulls her back toward him into a tight embrace.

"Does this bother you?"

"Mm-mm!"

Kakashi loosens his grip, but only by a little. He then buries his face into the space between her neck and shoulder.

"Does this bother you?" Comes his muffled voice.

"No Kakashi." Sakura answers him.

Kakashi kisses her neck a few times, moving up and down , and eventually traveling to her shoulder.

"Does this bother you?" He asks between kisses.

"N . . ."

Kakashi almost laughs to himself, but continues kissing Sakura. His lips travel back up Sakura's neck and around her chin and cheeks, going all around her face.

"Bother?" Kakashi doesn't even care to say the rest of the question anymore, Sakura knows what he's going to ask.

Sakura only sighs in response.

Kakashi's lips go back to her skin and this time, his kisses get more and more dangerously close to her mouth.

"Mm?" He asks. No words anymore.

Sakura flutters her eyelashes and just barely shakes her head. For his last hurrah, Kakashi leans backwards a little to look in Sakura's eyes. Then, he kisses her full on the mouth. But his mouth doesn't stay closed. It opens and his tongue tries to find hers. Sakura goes along with it eagerly and her hands reach up to lose themselves in Kakashi's hair. They stay like that for a few more seconds before Kakashi peels his lips away from Sakura's and he asks, "Did THAT bother you?"

Sakura sighs. "Kakashi, right now, the only thing that's bothering me is that question."

Then she smirks and pulls him back in for another kiss. Suddenly, the lights flicker on and Kakashi pouts a little.

"Looks like the power's back on." He says. "You can go home now."

Sakura darts to the wall and licks the lights back off so the apartment is dark again.

"You were saying?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Why you little . . . !"

"Heehee Kakashi, I'll go home in the morning. But for now, let's see if I can bother you." Sakura grins and leaps back onto him.


End file.
